Currently, existing airlines and other transportation companies provide various services to mobile or wireless devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart devices, laptops, tablet computers, etc.) when such devices are on-board a vehicle while the vehicle is in en route to a destination. For example, some existing communications systems are able to provide internet-based network connections to mobile devices while on-board a vehicle, such as through Wi-Fi capability. Some other systems exist to support the delivery of terrestrial or native features (e.g., roaming, texting, simultaneous calls, etc.) to mobile or wireless devices while a vehicle is in transit. In particular, to support native, terrestrial features of a mobile or wireless device in a non-terrestrial environment, an on-board communications network system facilitates communications between mobile devices and a ground-based data center.
However, certain regulations exist that restrict certain types of communications. For example, although considering a change, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) currently has a regulation that prohibits airplane passengers from receiving voice calls. Even if this regulation is lifted, commercial airlines may still not permit its passengers to receive voice calls. Therefore, if a calling party places a call that is intended for an individual who is in flight, the call will not be connected. As a result, the calling party may not know why the call was not connected, especially if the calling party does not know that the individual is in flight, and the individual in flight will not be aware that the calling party is attempting contact. This can especially pose a problem if the calling party is attempting to reach the individual in cases of emergency or urgent news.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to leverage various communications infrastructure components to better manage incoming voice-based communication requests. In particular, there is an opportunity to notify the calling party that a call cannot be connected and to notify a destination party that the calling party is attempting contact. Further, there is an opportunity to compile usage data related to voice call attempts in an effort to improve service.